militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
701st Naval Air Group
Empire of Japan |allegiance=Empire of Japan |branch= Imperial Japanese Navy |type= Naval aviation unit |role= Until 15 March 1943 Bomber, torpedo bomber And after 20 February 1944 Fighter, bomber, torpedo bomber, reconnaissance |size=48 aircraft (initial) |command_structure=22nd Air Flotilla 51st Carrier Division 25th Air Flotilla 5th Air Fleet |garrison= Bihoro, Japan Tinian, Marianas Ruot, Kwajalein Atoll Vunakanau, New Britain Toyohashi, Japan Kanoya, Japan Kokubu, Japan |equipment=[[Mitsubishi G3M|G3M Type 96 "Nell"]] [[Mitsubishi G4M|G4M Type 1 "Betty"]] [[Yokosuka P1Y|P1Y Ginga "Frances"]] [[Aichi D3A|D3A Type 99 "Val"]] [[Yokosuka D4Y|D4Y Suisei "Judy"]] [[Nakajima B6N|B6N Tenzan "Jill"]] [[Nakajima B5N|B5N Type 97 "Kate"]] [[Mitsubishi A6M Zero|A6M Type 0 "Zeke"]] [[Nakajima C6N|C6N Saiun "Myrt"]] |equipment_label=Aircraft flown |battles= World War II *New Guinea campaign *Battle of Rennell Island *Formosa Air Battle *Philippines Campaign *Battle of Okinawa |decorations= |current_commander= |identification_symbol= M (1942) R2 (February 1944) 01 or 701 (November 1944) }} The was an aircraft and airbase garrison unit of the Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN) during the Pacific campaign of World War II. First generation (ex-Mihoro Naval Air Group) Structure *'Higher unit' **22nd Air Flotilla (1 November 1942–15 March 1943, dissolved.) *'Commanding officers' **Yutaka YamadaHeihachi Yoshitake, p. 134.Alumni Association of 705th Naval Air group, p. 61. (1 November 1942–15 March 1943, dissolved.) Second Generation (ex-Toyohashi Naval Air Group) Structure *'Higher unit' **51st Carrier Division (20 February 1944–14 November 1944) **25th Air Flotilla (15 November 1944–9 February 1945) **5th Air Fleet (10 February 1945–postwar) *'Lower unit' **305th Fighter Squadron (20 March 1945–5 May 1945) **311th Fighter Squadron (5 March 1945–24 May 1945) **5th Attack Squadron (5 January 1945–9 February 1945) **102nd Attack Squadron (1 October 1944–9 December 1944) **103rd Attack Squadron (1 October 1944–postwar.) **105th Attack Squadron (10 February 1945–postwar.) **251st Attack Squadron (10 February 1945–19 April 1945) **252nd Attack Squadron (1 October 1944–14 December 1944) **256th Attack Squadron (1 January 1945–9 February 1945) **406th Attack Squadron (25 January 1945–9 February 1945) **702nd Attack Squadron (1 April 1944–9 October 1944) **3rd Reconnaissance Squadron (15 November 1944–9 February 1945) *'Commanding officers' **Captain Yutaka Yamada (20 February 1944–4 September 1944) **Captain Tatsuhiko Kida (5 September 1944–28 May 1945) **Captain Yoshio Enoo (29 May 1945–postwar) Footnotes Bibliography *The Japanese Modern Historical Manuscripts Association, Organizations, structures and personnel affairs of the Imperial Japanese Army & Navy, University of Tokyo Press, Tōkyō, Japan, 1971, ISBN 978-4-13-036009-8. *Bunrin-Dō Co., Ltd., Tōkyō, Japan. **''Famous airplanes of the world'' ***No. 59, Type 1 Attack Bomber, 1996, ISBN 4-89319-056-3. ***No. 91, Type 96 Attack Bomber, 2001, ISBN 4-893-19089X. **''Koku-Fan Illustrated'' No. 42, Japanese Imperial Army & Navy Aircraft Color, Markig, 1988. *''Model Art'', Model Art Co. Ltd., Tōkyō, Japan. **No. 406, Special issue Camouflage & Markings of Imperial Japanese Navy Bombers in W.W.II, 1993. **No. 458, Special issue Imperial Japanese Navy Air Force Suicide Attack Unit "Kamikaze", 1995. **No. 553, Special issue I.J.N. Carrier Attack Bomber, 2000. *Heihachi Yoshitake (One of the members of the Mihoro Naval Air Group), Biography of the Mihoro Naval Air Group, K.K. Art Insatsu, Bihoro, Japan, 1982. *Alumni Association of the 705th Naval Air group, History of the 705th Naval Air Group, Sougo Insatsu Kougei K.K., Tokyo, Japan, 1985. *Japan Center for Asian Historical Records (http://www.jacar.go.jp/english/index.html), National Archives of Japan, Tōkyō, Japan. **Reference Code: C08051771200, Transition table of formation of Imperial Japan Navy Air Units (special establishment) during Pacific War, Japan Demobilization Agency, 1949. Category:Groups of the Imperial Japanese Navy Air Service Category:Military units and formations established in 1942 Category:Military units and formations established in 1944